The present application relates to a snowmobile, and more particularly, to a lightweight snowmobile for mountains and trails.
Performance characteristics of snowmobiles depend on several parameters of the vehicle, such as width, snow clearance, suspension performance, and weight. It is known that snowmobiles travel through a variety of conditions, including deep snow, light powder, trails, and mountains. Over some terrain, the rider leans on the snowmobile for proper riding in various conditions. Various parameters of the snowmobile affect the ability of the snowmobile to lean and the comfort of the rider when doing so.